Charlotte Mobile
|affiliation = Charlotte Family ; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate Officer; Minister of Tasting |residence = Futoru Island |age = 25 |jva = Yoshihisa Kawahara |birth = November 17th }} Charlotte Mobile is the 31st son and 54th child of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. He also serves as Totto Land's , governing over Futoru Island. He is a Longarm-human hybrid and is the elder quadruplet brother of Marble, Myukuru, and Maple. Appearance Mobile is a tall man with light skin, and a long, pointy nose. He has reddish-brown hair arranged as an upside down triangular shape, with the two horizontal angles ending with an upward curl. He also has a thin pencil mustache. He wears a puffy high collar suit with pink and burgundy vertical lines, a yellow scarf, and wears a brown and yellow cape. Personality Since Mobile took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family and helped his crew chase after the Straw Hat Pirates, he can be considered very loyal to his family and crew. He was shown to frequently frown. He is constantly seen with a glass of wine, implying he likes to drink it. When Bege's betrayal was uncovered, he was very shocked. He appears to be very proud and vain, as he is seen raising his nose and looking down on people similar to Boa Hancock. Abilities and Powers As the Minister of Tasting, Mobile has authority over Futoru Island, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew. His combat powers and abilities are unknown besides those native to Long-Arms, but he is presumably strong as he is an officer of a Yonko-led crew. Mobile possesses a strong will, being able to withstand a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Weapons For use in assassinating the Vinsmoke Family, he and other members of the Big Mom Pirates were given Walkers. In the anime, he is shown wielding two swords with enough skill to briefly clash with Sanji. History Whole Cake Island Arc Mobile attended the tea party and wedding between Sanji and Charlotte Pudding, where he took part in Big Mom's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. As the plan began to fell apart due to Pudding's emotional breakdown, he was shocked to see Monkey D. Luffy burst out of the wedding cake and witnessed Charlotte Katakuri attacking him. After Brook destroyed the photo of Mather Carmel, he and the rest of the Big Mom Pirates tried to take down the Straw Hats before the situation escalated. When Bege revealed his true intentions, he was shocked and confused. As the alliance's plan backed fire, he witnessed Bege using his Big Father form, and then Big Mom's attack on the traitor. After the Vinsmokes exited the fortress to provide the alliance with cover, he tried to shoot at them. As the alliance tried to escape, he was blown away from Luffy and Big Mom's clash. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed, he was recruited by Charlotte Daifuku to the pursuit unit that was assigned to go after the Straw Hats. During the pursuit, he was shocked to see Big Mom going after their enemies personally. After the Straw Hats ran into the Seducing Woods, Mobile and his squad were defeated when Nami used Zeus to bring a thunderbolt down on them. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano Country, Mobile accompanied his mother and crew as they attempted to climb the waterfall into the country on the Queen Mama Chanter. However, just before they reached the top of the waterfall, King attacked the ship, causing the ship to fall off the waterfall and Big Mom to fall into the sea. Later, after Big Mom went missing, Mobile watched on as his siblings argued about who would succeed Big Mom if she were to be captured and killed by Kaido. Major Battles Filler Battles *Mobile, Compo, and Laurin vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Mobile, Laurin, and Charlotte Mash vs. Vinsmoke Yonji *Mobile vs. Sanji (Seducing Woods) Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, Mobile and his comrades were defeated by Nami using Zeus' thunderbolt during the escape from Whole Cake Island. In the anime, Sanji defeated him in battle instead. Furthermore, in Episode 846, he refers to Tablet as "big brother," which does not occur in the manga. Trivia *''Mobile'' might be a reference to mobile catering, which is the business of selling prepared food from a vehicle. This fits with the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Mobile ru:Мобил it:Charlotte Mobile pl:Charlotte Mobile fr:Charlotte Mobile zh:夏洛特·莫比爾 Category:Human Hybrids Category:Longarm Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Chateau Characters‎ Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Totto Land Ministers